Holy Knight of Gaia
by Proudcloud
Summary: a great story......a mix of Lord of The Rings and Final Fantasy


Holy Knight of Gaia  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The earth was at peace since the end of the War....Monsters had fled from the great force that the Tower of Alexander in the capital of Redhorn brings to the world  
But it was soon bout to end......For an evil plot had yust been set against the free people af Gaia  
  
Part 1: Falling Angel  
--------------------------  
  
All was calm in Roghorn, capital city of the Human realm of Redhorn.... as most of the people were resting from their activities of rebuilding the city because of   
the damage the war had done to them.......  
  
Roghorn was one of the biggest cities in the free world of Gaia...With in it the newly built castle with upon it The Tower of Alexander....  
All was sleeping...There were no sounds except for the horse soldiers wich patrol the outern road of the city  
  
But there was one human moving around.....it was a small person..with a cloak so he would not reveal his identidy...He moved through the shadows making no sound at all  
heading for the castle....  
As he reached the closed gates of the Tower of Alexander he looks around checking if no guards are around and then he wispers......"Excellent"  
  
He puts his hand against the wall....making it shine for a moment...an then...He steps right through  
Now within the tower walls he throws of his cloak....  
He had dark long hair and looked like sephiroth in a weird way....h headed for the round staircase wich leads to the Crystal of Alexander....and when he reaches the stairs  
he starts to jump from floor to floor skipping 5 floors every jump...Until he reaches the Crystal floor  
  
2 guards stand here...and notice the figure...they are noticably shocked...."how did you get in here" a guard asks as he puts his lance towards the figure..  
The figure turns his head toward the 2 figures still crouched from the last jump then he slowly sais "The time has come to put this world into darkness once more"  
  
The guards now move towards the figure wich is still not standing up...."Surrender yourself" one of the guards yells  
"you cannot stop me" And then the dark figure leaps into the sky....Pulling out a gigantic blade and bounces gainst the wall..heading for the guards their back...  
They did not notice a thing....The dark figure was already at ease when they touched the floor without their heads...blood dripping slowly to the bottom of the tower  
  
He moves into the crystal chamber...Astonished by the beauty of the Crystal of Alexander...."I cannot let myself be misguided by the power of this crystal. It can no longer  
Exist if we are to make a move" the dark figure said to himself putting a glowing painting on the floor next to the crystal altar  
from the moment he was done he jumped down to the bottom of the tower, Landing in blood of the guards dripping above  
  
"The moment has come ......To unleash the power of Bahamuth once again" the figure sais as he starts doing some Headonist moves....forming fire in his hands  
a moment later he warps a fireball into the sky...Forming a fire form of a Dragon in the clouds......then it comes alive and a great Dragon comes out of the Sky  
landing on the tower.....  
  
The dark figure looks up yelling at the dragon "Lord Bahamuth, The time has come to reclaim this world, and put it into darkness once again, Destroy the tower of Alexander   
so that you can rule over his terrain and make chaos reign the lands once again" The dragon did not reply....but after a while it flew over the city  
  
Awaking the guards standing in astonishment on the walls.....  
Guards started shooting arrows at the dragon noticin they urn up nearing the dragon.....As Bahamuth returns from another turn around the tower he flares the Guard with one solid breath  
leaving an inferno on the outer walls  
  
Then he heads to the inner city and masses a Fireball to his beak...Surging in infernous heat from every direction...and gathering it in front of him  
Then he rages through the fire in front of him...Turning him into a Fire form of a Dragon.....Hitting the tower of Alexander in the middle  
then he dissapears leaving the tower ready to collaps  
  
Quietness returns to the city.......with the only remarkable thing the burning walls  
The tower starts to lean over and starts crashing into the left side of the city...Making explosions appear on some places....and ultimately  
killing 100rds of people  
  
looking upon this was the King of Redhorn....who slowly bowed his head saying "It has returned" 


End file.
